Round-Robin
by The Amazing Rydia
Summary: Losing your man is a blow to any woman, worse if you lose your man to another man. Follow the story of many young people as they strive to find love and their own special place in the world. Multiple and inter-changing Yaoi, yuri and het pairings inside. Rated M for a reason.


_**Author's Notes: **_Hello and welcome to all Final Fantasy VII fans! Now bringing you The Amazing Rydia Presents: Round-Robin!

I was getting kinda bored with my other story so I decided to start something new. I love Cloti and other hetero pairings, but at the same time I love yaoi and yuri! So I was faced with a dilemma, which to do, which to do *sigh*, but then why not just do everything in one go!

So the result is this little chipper, note pretty much every pairing my warped mind can devise will be featured at some point in this story, its gonna be a convoluted web with as many plots, twists and side-stories I can cram in so I hope you all enjoy!

**WARNING! **

_The following text contains sexual content between consenting adults. Materials of male/male as well as female/female and male/female sexual encounters will be presented, HEED THE RATING! In addition the text will contain use of hate-speech and curse words as well as occassional use of narcotics. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Man, was he glad to be getting out of Midgar! The salty-sea air bit at his nostrils in a pleasant way and blew at his vivid shock of blond spikes as he stood on the deck of the SS Winno on his way to Round Island.

The last few weeks seemed like a fleeting dream to the young man's mind. It seemed like moments ago that he had hooked up with a man and discovered that he had actually enjoyed himself.

It had been a wild Saturday night, his girlfriend had been out of town on some modelling expedition and he'd been left to his own devices.

To his credit the young man had not gone to that bar with the intention of leaving with someone.

_Idiot! _His head screamed at him. _Who the fuck goes to a bar alone without expecting to hook up?_

Regardless of his somewhat questionable intents, he could never in his wildest dreams anticipated the outcome of that particular night.

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

"Hey, you looking a little lonely tonight!"

The smiling face of a man a couple of years older than himself shown at him through the dim light.

Great! Another homo trying to pick him up, fuck his goddamn baby-face and androgenous features! Sure chicks dig the blue eyes and everything, but unfortunately, to his reckoning, an alarming amount of men seemed to dig it as well.

"Yeah, girlfriend's outta town," he replied shortly, going back to his drink. Hopefully the other had caught on to the neatly emphasised "_girlfriend"_

"Man, I know the feeling!" The guy groaned before casually slipping into the seat next to him. "I'm Zack, by the way!" He said holding out his hand.

"Cloud," came the reply, before the blonde took another sip of his beer, ignoring the outstretched hand.

"So, you come here often Cloud," the man made another brave stab at conversation.

Cloud heaved a sigh in frustration into his drink. Evidently this dude was just not catching on. Setting his mug onto the bar he turned to face this Zack character.

His angry rebuttal was immediately lost as he finally got a good look at the man. Up close he could tell this guy was an extremely handsome specimen. He had high cheek-bones and a strong, but not prominent, jaw and eyes a vivid violet colour with jet-black hair that fell over his eyes in a lazy manner.

"Evidently I come here a little too often," Cloud had finally returned to earth with a stinging comment.

Before the man could answer, the barman came past. "Can I get you two anything," he asked gruffly.

"A refill," Cloud said, thankful for the distraction, pushing his now-empty mug forward.

"I'll have a pitcher of whatever he's having," Zack ordered calmly, giving Cloud a side-long glance.

Now more uncomfortable than ever Cloud deliberately avoided the other man's gaze.

"So whaddya do Cloud? You live here or just a trip?" Undeterred, Zack just kept on talking.

"I live here and I have a job," Cloud replied evenly as their drinks arrived. "You?" He added almost as an afterthought.

"Me? I'm just having a trip around the world looking for love," Zack replied, stretching his arms around his head.

"I bet your little _problem, _kinda scared people off," Cloud said, glancing at Zack's inner elbow that had been exposed as he stretched, where a number of angry red marks stood against his light skin.

"Whatever happened to not judging people before you get to know them?" Zack asked, tipping his eyebrows.

_Great, he's a homo, a philosopher and a junkie. Everyone's dream right there in from of me, _Cloud thought irritably as he drained his mug in a single gulp.

"Here, have some more!" Zack said quickly grabbing the mug and filling it from the pitcher.

"I can pay for my own drink thanks," Cloud said curtly.

"Well, yeah you could," Zack replied with a wink. "But I can't exactly drink this entire pitcher myself now can I?"

"I somehow doubt that!"

"At least not when I have company!"

Cloud grimaced and grudgingly accepted the beer. Hey he might be just a little update but who could say no to free alcohol?

"That's the spirit!" Zack grinned as Cloud gave him a small smile after chugging down half his mug.

They were halfway through their second pitcher (Cloud had insisted on paying for that one) when things started to heat up.

"So you're girlfriend, outta town? Where did she go?" Zack asked, leaning on the bar.

"Costa Del Sol," Cloud replied. The blonde had loosened somewhat. Zack had been good company, depite his distrust.

"Oh? Business trip?" Zack asked.

"Kinda, some modelling thing."

"Whoa? You're girlfriends a model?"

Cloud nodded. "Yup!"

"Wow that's really nice dude," Zack said with a wink and grin. "So how long have you two been going out?"

"About a year," Cloud replied non-commitingly.

"So..." To Cloud's foggy mind, it seemed Zack was starting to get a little nervous or was it excitement. "Are you faithful when she goes out of town like this?"

Cloud noticed that Zack's eyes were not on his face at that moment. His purple orbs were roaming all over the blonde's body with a sort of hunger.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Cloud said through gritted teeth before standing up. "Thanks for the beer, but I'm genuinely not interested."

"Excuse me?" Zack's voice had sudden risen a good octave or two. "Interested in what?"

"Don't act like all you've done all night is try to make a pass at me, faggot!" Cloud snarled. "I'm not gonna fuck you for some fucking beer, got it?!"

"I wasn't trying to fuck you!" Zack's face was turning red. Evidently the insult was a sore-spot. "Maybe if you weren't such a self-obsessed prick you would know that!"

"Fuck that! You know what, forget it, I'm outta here!" Cloud shot back, before turning to leave.

"I don't need this shit! I may be gay but I'm not desperate! You're hot, I admit it, but turns out you're such a bastard its a wonder no one's murdered you in you're sleep yet!" Zack shouted, tossing some money onto the bar and storming out before Cloud.

Once his own temper had subsided somewhat, Cloud felt intense guilt. Sure the guy may have taken a look in some inappropriate places, but then again how many times had he spoken to girl and simultaneously checked her out? Maybe he should apologize at the very least.

Walking outside he caught side of a shadowy figure in smoky haze.

"You do know those are bad for you right?" He said as casually as he could, approaching the man.

"Yeah well, I do know coming out here's gonna be bad for you," Zack replied, his voice venomous.

Cloud gritted his teeth against the threat. "Okay I deserved that. Look," now that they were standing he got a closer look at the other man's body.

_Whoever said gay guys are small, skinny wimps was lying, _he thought looking at Zack's powerfully built frame. He was a couple of inches taller than the blonde and much broader, though Cloud was not small by anyone's measure.

"I was outta line back there," he said walking forward, ignoring the foul smell of cigarettes. "I'm sorry for saying those things and it won't happen again."

Zack seemed to consider this for a moment, before hearing the sincerity in the blonde's words. He sighed. "Alright, but only because I don't wanna ruin that pretty face you got by beating the shit outta you!"

Cloud gave a small chuckle. "You always this upfront?" He asked, moving to stand beside the taller brunette.

"Not usually, but I figured as you heard my little tantrum you know by now," Zack replied, offering him a cigarette.

"Don't smoke," Cloud said looking at the cancer stick with distaste.

Zack shrugged indifferently and took another drag.

"Look you were right, I'm lonely, I miss my girlfriend, my stepdad's a prick so I can't go home, why don't you come to my place to keep me company?" Cloud said, not knowing why he was telling Zack those things. There was something in those eyes that made want to trust this man.

Zack took one last pull off his cigarette before tossing it down and stamping on it. "Tell me one thing first."

Cloud nodded. "Okay?"

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

Cocking an eyebrow at that, Cloud answered "yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then," Zack said, before following the blonde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was an hour past midnight when the men had managed to finish Cloud's entire beer stash. Both extremely drunk, they were on the couch relaxing before Cloud had an unexpected question for the brunette.

"How did you know you were gay?" He asked, leaning back against the couch and staring at Zack with piercing blue eyes.

Taken aback and unsure how to respond, Zack surveyed his blonde companion and thought carefully before he spoke. "I guess I always knew. It wasn't some major discovery or anything."

"And you're folks? How'd they react?"

"They just took it in their stride. They were disappointed they weren't getting any grandkids, but they figured that sending me to some religious camp or beating me black and blue wouldn't change that," Zack was now concerned.

Cloud didn't speak again, just nodded and looked away.

Zack placed his hand on Cloud's thigh and leaned in. The blonde stiffened at his touch, but made no move to remove the hand. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Cloud looked at the man, uncertain. His gaze was drawn to how Zack's loose T-shirt had riddent down when he leaned in. The top of two very defined pecs stared at him. "Word's aren't enough," he whispered.

Zack's eyes closed as he instinctively moved forward and placed his lips on the blonde's.

To his surprise Cloud didn't fight him, he just kept still as Zack's tongue found its way into his mouth and began exploring. It took Zack's careful and insistent kissing before he responded exploring the other's mouth in earnest.

Feeling the blonde's agreement Zack hurriedly deepened the kiss and pulled himself close to the blonde until virtually no space existed between their strong, hard bodies.

But Cloud was fighting back, every instinct in his testosterone filled system refused to allow him to be dominated.

"Let's get you're fucking clothes off," Zack growled as he kissed at the blonde's neck.

Cloud offered no resistance as his shirt was pulled off. Zack licked his lips as he ran his eyes lustfully over the blonde's powerful body. Right from the two clearly defined pectoral muscles to his perfectly formed abs.

He hurriedly unzipped Cloud's jeans then pulled down the blonde's underwear as he run his hands over Cloud's torso.

Cloud leaned back as he felt the warm hands caressing his body and sighed in relief when his hard member was freed of its restraints.

Zack didn't even hesitate to fill his mouth with Cloud's length, moving his lips continually up and down the blonde's dick listening to Cloud's moans.

Before long, Cloud's hands had made their way to his head, where the tangled with the ebony spikes, and spureed him on, his hips bucking into the brunette's mouth.

Savouring the taste of this man, Zack reluctantly ceased his pleasuring when Cloud's moans grew louder and his breathing frenzied.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cloud demanded, his eyes flashing. "Don't stop!"

Zack shook his head. "Not yet, we're not done."

Cloud gave a growl of disappointment, but allowed himself to be lead to the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend. He quickly stripped off his remaining clothing and jumped stark naked onto the bed.

Zack could barely contain himself at the sight of the young blonde. He quickly pulled off his clothing and leapt on the bed.

After some rough kissing and wrestling Cloud found himself on top.

"Got a condom?" He breathed. "Because I'm gonna fuck your brains out!"

To his surprise he was on his back with a large sweaty brunette on top of him moments later.

"No one's getting fucked tonight," Zack whispered in his ear, giving him a kiss. Without warning he began to grind their cocks together and soon his own moans joined Cloud, until their moans began to escalate. Zack felt himself nearing release, but didn't want to before Cloud.

He didn't have to wait long, until a loud drawn-out cry out savage pleasure erupted from the blondes mouth and Zack felt a hot wetness strike his stomach.

The feeling pushed Zack beyond all boundries as he let out a gasp and orgasmed as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**PRESENT DAY**

And that had been their first encounter. Cloud turned his head to watch the shoreline of Round Island, drifting ever closer...


End file.
